Sobreviventes de desmoronamento
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Nova geração. No colégio Shikon no Tama, aconteceu um terremoto e o colégio ficou praticamente destruído, além da maioria dos alunos terem morrido. Houve apenas seis sobreviventes. Será que continuarão vivos até o resgate chegar? FICHAS FECHADAS.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Sobreviventes de desmoronamento**

**Capítulo 1.**

Colégio Shikon no Tama. Essa era uma das melhores escolas do Japão. Era famosa não só por ter os melhores alunos, mas também por sua colocação em competições entre as escolas. Em outras palavras, era o colégio ideal.

Ou era, depois do que aconteceu.

* * *

><p>Essa será uma fic de fichas de Inuyasha, em que um terremoto fez o colégio Shikon no Tama sofrer um desmoronamento e os únicos seis sobreviventes ficaram presos dentro do colégio, sem ajuda. Seu único objetivo é continuar vivo... e talvez ter um pouco de romance até a ajuda chegar.<p>

Serão 5 fichas para a fic (contando com a minha, 6) e os escolhidos serão 3 mulheres e 2 homens. Não será uma fic muito longa, mas valerá a pena. Pra ficar mais interessante, será a nova geração de Inuyasha.

Aqui vai a ficha para a fic:

**Nome: **(pode colocar sobrenome, se quiser)

**Idade:**

**Pais: **(um deles pode ser OC)

**Personalidade:**

**Aparência e roupas: **(se passa na época atual, viu?)

**Gosta e não gosta:**

**Medo: **(no máximo, três)

**Como é sua relação com Jun (meu OC)?:**

**Posso mudar algo no seu personagem?:**

**Extras: **(caso queiram colocar algo que não pedi)

E aqui vai a ficha do meu OC:

**Nome: **Junichi "Jun" Higurashi

**Idade: **15 anos

**Pais: **Inuyasha e Kagome

**Personalidade: **Tímido, tem dificuldade com o sexo oposto, além de não aguentar ficar sozinho por muito tempo. É um garoto amigável, inteligente e gentil, mas cuidado: ele pode ser bem perigoso quando irritado. Sentimental, se preocupa muito com as pessoas.

**Aparência e roupas: **Como é um Inu-hanyou, possui orelhas de cachorro, garras e olhos cor-de-mel como seus pai, mas seus cabelos são negros e lisos como os de sua mãe, chegando na altura dos ombros. Tem pele clara, nariz fino e 1, 70m de altura. Usa uma camisa vermelha sem mangas, calça preta e um par de tênis esportivos.

**Gosta e não gosta: **Gosta de jogar xadrez (era o vice-campeão da escola), de dormir e de ler. Não gosta de valentões e nem que lhe digam o que fazer.

**Medo: **de ficar sozinho e de ver gente morta.

**Como é sua relação com Jun (meu OC)?: **...

**Posso mudar algo no seu personagem?: **Mudarei algo se necessário.

**Extras: **-Quando o desmoronamento aconteceu, Jun estava na enfermaria, pois tinha sido nocauteado sem querer durante a aula de educação física.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: Os pares estão meio difíceis de decidir, principalmente depois que o meu Jun se meteu num triângulo amoroso com a Sumire e a Violeta. Se possível, mandem sujestões de quem da fic gostariam de ter como par, ok?

**Capítulo 2.**

Shikon no Tama. Enfermaria. Podíamos ver um Inu-hanyou de 15 anos inconsciente em uma das camas do local. Seu nome era Junichi Higurashi, mais conhecido como Jun.

Jun possuia orelhas de cachorro, garras e olhos cor-de-mel como seu pai Inuyasha, mas seus cabelos eram negros e lisos como os de sua mãe Kagome, chegando na altura dos ombros. Tinha pele clara, nariz fino e 1, 70m de altura. Usava uma camisa vermelha sem mangas, calça preta e um par de tênis esportivos.

Quando ele acordou, levou um susto, não só porque o local estava bastante destruído, mas também porque não reconheceu de cara o local em que estava.

**Jun: **_Mas que lugar é est... ei, espera. Esta é a enfermaria? O que estou fazendo aqui?_

Forçando a memória, Jun lembrou-se da aula de educação física, durante o jogo de futebol.

* * *

><p><strong>Voz: <strong>HIGURASHI, CUIDADO!

Jun, que estava distraído durante o jogo de futebol pensando em outra coisa, ouviu o grito tarde demais. A bola do jogo o acertou na cabeça e Jun caiu no chão do ginásio, inconsciente.

* * *

><p><strong>Jun: <strong>_Bom, isso explica o que estou fazendo aqui na enfermaria, mas não explica o porquê dela estar tão destruída. Já que estou consciente, vou sair daqui e ver se a aula já acabou._

Ainda um pouco tonto, Jun foi até a porta da enfermaria, só pra descobrir que ela estava lacrada por fora. E se usasse a força física para abrir um buraco e sair dali, a enfermaria poderia desabar.

Então só restou uma coisa a fazer.

**Jun: **OLÁ? TEM ALGUÉM AÍ FORA?

Felizmente, alguém estava passando do lado de fora e o ouviu.

**Voz: **Jun? É você que está aí dentro?

**Jun: **Prima Nicole? Me tira daqui, por favor!

Nicole era filha de Sesshoumaru e Rin e, por isso, primo de Jun. Tinha cabelos negros e lisos que chegavam a cintura, olhos dourados, uma meia lua na testa, 1,70m de altura, corpo bem definido e era linda. Só vestia roupas caras, bonitas e de marca. Por ser muito vaidosa, sua aparência era sua prioridade, por isso usava vestido e salto alto.

**Nicole: ***séria* Está bem, Jun, vou tirar você daí. Mas já vou avisando que vai demorar. Tem muita pedra bloqueando a porta.

Minutos depois, Nicole terminou de tirar todas as pedras que bloqueavam a porta, o que deixou seu vestido todo sujo por causa da poeira. Mas não podia reclamar, pois na atual situação, ficar limpo era praticamente impossível.

**Jun: ***dando um abraço esmagador em Nicole* Valeu, valeu, valeu!

**Nicole: **Quer parar de me abraçar?

**Jun: ***soltando-a* Desculpe.

Uma vez fora da enfermaria, Jun teve a pior visão da sua vida: o colégio todo estava destruído e havia vários corpos mortos em todos os lugares. Como ele morria de medo de cadáveres...

CAPLOFT!

**Nicole: ***gota* _Por que isso ainda me surpreende?_

Ao mesmo tempo, no ginásio, dois youkais-lobo estavam deitados em dois colchões no chão. Seus nomes eram Kanon e Kaien, ambos filhos de Kouga e Ayame.

Kanon, o mais velho, tinha os cabelos curtos e negros, levemente bagunçados, e a franja era dividida no meio por um redemoinho. Tinha pele clara, corpo definido e atlético, alto e seus olhos eram azuis. Usava roupas formais, de cor cinza.

Já Kaien, o caçula, tinha os cabelos ruivos e curtos, com exceção da franja, que cobria um pouco seu olho. Tinha a pele bem clara, corpo fraquinho e era médio-alto. Seus olhos eram de cor turquesa e usava óculos ovais. Usava uma camiseta de manga comprida branca e azul, um casaco de moletom azul claro calças jeans cinza claras.

**Kaien: **Kanon?

**Kanon: **Fala.

**Kaien: **Estou com medo! E se formos os únicos que sobrevivemos ao terremoto que destruiu boa parte da escola?

**Kanon: ** possível. Não são muitos que sobrevivem a um terremoto como esse.

**Kaien: **Não pode sentir o cheiro de algum sobrevivente?

**Kanon: **Com tanto cheiro de cadáver aqui, é bem difícil. Mas vou tentar.

Ambos ficaram sentados nos colchões e Kanon aguçou o faro.

**Kanon: **Hum... tem mais quatro sobreviventes aqui dentro da escola. Dois hanyous perto da enfermaria... uma hanyou dentro do banheiro do ginásio... e uma humana perto da cantina.

**Kaien: **Ufa, que alívio! Vamos procurar quem primeiro?

**Kanon:** Quem mais? A que está dentro do banheiro, ora!


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: Por enquanto, os pares são os seguintes:

KanonxNicole

VioletaxJunxSumirexKaien (esse quarteto que precisa ser resolvido. Se alguém der uma sugestão, fiquem à vontade.)

**Capítulo 3.**

Ao mesmo tempo, havia uma hanyou colocando um curativo no corte em seu rosto, se olhando no espelho quebrado do banheiro do ginásio. Era Sumire Young, filha de Kohaku com uma youkai chamada Shin Young.

Sumire usava calça e blusa de manga, com uma sapatilha preta, e seus cabelos eram castanhos médios presos em uma trança frouxa, tinha olhos castanhos com uma mescla de laranja na iris, o nariz arrebitado e boca carnuda, além de 1,58 de altura. Como estava irritada pelo que tinha acontecido, seu olhos estavam da cor vermelho-sangue escuro, quase negro, e seus cabelos estavam mais claros.

**Sumire: **Ah, mas se eu pego quem inventou essa coisa...

Sumire se referia a um robô em forma de inseto, que estava destruído no chão. Ele havia atacado Sumire e esta conseguiu destruí-lo sem sofrer nada, exceto por um arranhão.

**Voz: **Olá? Tem alguém aí?

Sumire olhou para a porta e notou Kanon e Kaien entrando no banheiro. Não conhecia Kanon, mas conhecia Kaien. Ele era da sua classe.

**Sumire: ***voltando à aparência normal* Ufa, que alívio encontrar outros vivos além de mim. Olá, Kaien.

**Kaien: ***se escondendo atrás do irmão, corado* Ah... olá, Sumire.

**Kanon: **Olá.

**Sumire: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* E você é...

**Kanon: **Kanon, o irmão mais velho do Kaien.

**Sumire: **Ah, já me lembrei. Você é do 3º ano. *recolhendo o robô destruído* Sabem se tem mais algum sobrevivente do terremoto além de nós?

**Kanon: **Sim. Tem mais três. E é melhor os acharmos antes que o que sobrou deste banheiro caia em cima da gente.

**Kaien: ***apontando o robô nas mãos de Sumire, trêmulo* O... o que é isso?

**Kanon: ***notando também* Pertence aos alunos do clube de robótica?

**Sumire: **Eu não sei. Esse robô me atacou, e eu acho que não fariam robôs para atacar os alunos. Mas isso não importa agora. Vamos atrás dos outros.

Enquanto isso, Jun e Nicole andavam pelos corredores destruídos, com Jun apavorado por ver tanta gente morta. Mas quem sofria mesmo era a Nicole, pois Jun apertava o braço dela de medo.

**Nicole: **Jun, quer soltar o meu braço? Suas unhas ainda vão deixar marcas!

**Jun: ***soltando* Desculpe. Mas eu não posso evitar, Nicole! Ver gente morta me faz entrar em pânic... UAAAHHH!

Jun deu um salto quando sentiu alguma coisa apertando seu traseiro, ao mesmo tempo que Nicole ficava com uma gota na cabeça. Sabia bem o responsável por isso, e estava diante deles agora.

**Nicole: **Violeta, isso não tem graça.

**Violeta: ***sorriso maroto* Eu sei, mas eu não resisti.

Violeta era filha de Miroku e Sango, além de prima de Sumire. Usava um vestido nem curto e nem grande, com um bolero por cima, sapato de salto médio e fechado e um colar com pingente em forma de coração com seu nome. Sua fisionomia era toda puxada da mãe, menos os olhos, que eram azul-escuros, e seus cabelos, que eram curtos e negros como o do pai. Tinha 1,68 de altura e era bem encorpada.

**Violeta: **Aliás, Jun, belo bumbum.

**Jun: ***vermelho* D-de onde você veio?

**Violeta: **Da cantina. Estava indo pra lá quando ocorreu o desmoronamento, mas antes de procurar sobreviventes, eu tive que pegar algo pra comer. Estava faminta!

**Nicole: ***notando o sanduíche nas mãos de Violeta* É, estou vendo.

**Jun: **Será que somos os únicos sobreviventes?

**Nicole: **Usa o seu faro e descobre, ué!

Jun ficou emburrado, pois não gostava que lhe dissessem o que fazer, mas mesmo assim aguçou o faro e procurou outros sobreviventes.

**Jun: **Sinto o cheiro da Sumire... do Kaien... e de outro youkai lobo. Os três estão juntos... no ginásio.

**Violeta: ***agarrando os pulsos de Nicole e Jun* Então vamos logo pra lá!

Dito e feito. No final, os seis únicos sobreviventes se reuniram no ginásio.

**Sumire: **Jun, que bom saber que você está bem!

Os dois, que eram melhores amigos, se abraçaram, sem notar que Nicole estava analisando o robô que Sumire havia encontrado, desconfiada. Kanon fiu o único que reparou que ela estava fazendo isso.

**Kanon: **Algum problema?

**Nicole: **Eu receio que sim. Estou começando a desconfiar que esse terremoto não foi natural, visto que esse local é bastante tranquilo.

**Kanon: **Quer dizer que...

**Nicole: **Sim: sabotagem. Alguém quis que o colégio desmoronasse, e eu vou descobrir quem foi.

**Kanon: **Como vai fazer isso?

**Nicole: **Tem um jeito. Vem comigo?

Kanon fez "tanto faz" com os ombros, antes de seguir Nicole pra fora do ginásio.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: Finalmente os pares foram resolvidos:

KanonxNicole

VioletaxJun

SumirexKaien

**Capítulo 4.**

Ao mesmo tempo, mas em um laboratório longe do colégio, alguém verificava robôs que haviam voltado de seu destino. Entretanto, ao notar algo, saiu do laboratório e foi falar com um homem em seu escritório.

**Pessoa: **Papai, temos problemas. Um dos robô-insetos não retornou dos destroços.

**Homem: **Qual deles, Kim?

**Kim: **O que foi mandado para verificar os destroços do colégio Shikon no Tama.

**Homem: **Hum... então houve sobreviventes. Parece que teremos que completar o trabalho.

De volta ao colégio Shikon no Tama (ou o que sobrou dele), podemos encontrar Nicole e Kanon na biblioteca, mexendo no notebook da primeira, que havia ficado inteiro com o desmoronamento. Estavam tentando encontrar alguma coisa que ajudasse na investigação.

**Nicole: **Isso é estranho. Kanon, olha só o que eu achei. Parece que nosso colégio não foi o único a desmoronar com esse terremoto incomum.

**Kanon: **Quais foram os outros?

**Nicole: **Um shopping de nome engraçado, uma empresa famosa e um supermercado. Não pode ser coincidência. Vou procurar mais.

Entretanto, o que Nicole não esperava é que o ícone demorasse pra abrir. Com isso, ela começou a apertar várias vezes o botão do mouse.

**Nicole: ***veia na testa* Mas que droga! Entra logo, ícone idiota! O que eu tenho que fazer pra... huh?

Nicole parou de teclar quando a mão de Kanon ficou sobre a sua.

**Kanon: ***sério* Nicole, assim você vai quebrar o mouse.

**Nicole: **Huh...

Nicole não conseguiu dizer nada, principalmente porque Kanon a olhava nos olhos de uma maneira muito penetrante. Ela não conseguiu encará-lo por muito tempo e virou o rosto, vermelha.

**Nicole: **P-pare de ficar me encarando. Temos trabalho a fazer.

Com o rosto vermelho de raiva e vergonha, Nicole voltou a pesquisar.

**Kanon: ***sorriso maroto* _Sem dúvida, essa era a reação que eu esperava._

De volta ao ginásio, Violeta, Jun, Sumire e Kaien estavam deitados em colchões de ginástica, na ordem em que foram citados. Kaien estava dormindo tranquilamente, então não ouviu a conversa de Jun e Sumire.

**Jun: ***virado pra Sumire* Nicole e Kanon estão demorando! Onde será que eles foram?

**Sumire: **Não faço a menor ideia, mas pra eles saírem assim deve ser importante.

**Jun: **Devem ter ido buscar informações sobre aquele robô que você achou e... WHUÁÁÁ! *virando a cabeça pra Violeta, zangado* Violeta, eu já não pedi pra você parar de me tocar no traseiro?

**Violeta: **Eu sei, mas eu não resisto. Principalmente agora. Esse desmoronamento amadureceu você: está bem menos tímido.

**Sumire: **É, eu concordo com minha prima.

**Violeta: **Por isso, Jun, eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor: me ajude a ter um filho.

Silêncio.

**Jun: ***olhos arregalados* Mah?

**Sumire: ***indignada* VIOLETA, VOCÊ FICOU MALUCA? COMO PODE PEDIR UMA COISA DESSAS PRA ELE?

**Violeta: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Eu tenho meus motivos.

**Voz: **Buraco amaldiçoado?

Os três (incluindo Jun, que já tinha saído do choque) olharam para Kaien, que havia acordado com os gritos de Sumire.

**Kaien: ***esfregando os olhos* O motivo é esse? O buraco do vento que passa de geração a geração?

**Jun: ***curioso* Que buraco é esse?

**Violeta: ***olhar distante* Muitos anos atrás, no tempo do meu bisavô, ele enfrentou um youkai chamado Naraku. Este youkai deixou um buraco na palma da mão do meu bisavô, que passa de geração a geração, e aumenta com o passar dos anos. Meu bisavô e meu avô foram vítimas do buraco, engolidos por ele. E eu sou a próxima.

**Sumire: **Mas e o tio Miroku? Ele não foi sugado pelo buraco também?

**Violeta: **Não deu tempo. Ele havia sido envenenado por Naraku no passado, e quanto mais ele usava o buraco, mais as feridas avançavam. Quando chegaram ao coração, ele morreu, na mesma época em que a mamãe estava grávida de mim.

**Kaien: **Não tem um jeito de acabar com essa maldição?

**Violeta: **Sim. Eu devo matar o responsável: o youkai Naraku. Quando isso acontecer, o buraco na minha mão irá se fechar e tanto eu quanto meus descendentes estarão salvos. Entretanto, se eu não conseguir matar Naraku, devo ter um filho pra continuar essa missão. *agarrando as mãos de Jun* Pode me ajudar com isso, Jun?

**Sumire: ***separando os dois* QUEREM PARAR COM ISSO? SE NÃO SAIRMOS LOGO DESSE COLÉGIO DESTRUÍDO, NINGUÉM AQUI VAI TER NOVA GERAÇÃO!

**Violeta: ***sorriso maroto* Querida prima, você está com ciúmes?

**Sumire: ***vermelha de raiva e vergonha* Ciúmes? Dessa coisa imoral? Não me faça rir!

**Kaien: ***suspirando* _Jun, você tem tanta sorte..._


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

**Jun: ***cheirando a si mesmo* Credo! Quase esqueci: não tomei banho depois da Educação Física, já que fiquei desacordado. *levantando* Será que os banheiros ainda funcionam?

**Sumire: **Só o feminino. O masculino está todo destruído.

**Jun: **Nesse caso, vou pegar minhas roupas no que restou do banheiro masculino e tomar um banho. Será meio constrangedor ter que tomar no feminino, mas é necessário.

Jun saiu dali, ao mesmo tempo que Kaien voltava a deitar.

**Kaien: **Me acordem quando meu irmão voltar, está bem?

Violeta e Sumire concordaram, antes de Kaien voltar a dormir. Mas logo Sumire estava fazendo o mesmo: dormindo. Foi a chance de ouro que Violeta teve. Com um sorriso malicioso, foi em direção ao banheiro feminino.

Ao mesmo tempo, na biblioteca, Nicole e Kanon pesquisavam desta vez pelo robô. Começaram comparando ele com os modelos criados pelo clube de robótica, mas não eram nem um pouco parecidos.

**Nicole: **Então esse robô é trabalho de gente de fora.

**Kanon: **Talvez dê pra descobrir através do número de série. Está bem aqui.

Kanon apontou o número de série e Nicole reiniciou sua pesquisa, sem notar que o youkai-lobo estava com um sorriso maroto.

**Kanon: **_Ela reagiu engraçado antes, quando a encarei bem nos olhos. Vamos ver como ela reage a isto. _Ei Nicole?

**Nicole: **O que foi agor...

Nicole não conseguiu completar a frase. Ao virar-se para Kanon, sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus. Ele a estava beijando na boca!

**Nicole: ***olhos arregalados* _Mas o que ele está fazendo?_

Assustada, ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele, com a intenção de empurrá-lo pra trás. Mas não deu o efeito que ela esperava, pois acabou gostando e fechou os olhos, enlaçando o pescoço de Kanon e retribuindo o beijo.

Não durou muito tempo, mas ambos estavam um pouco corados quando se separaram.

**Kanon: ***sorriso maroto* Não achei que você fosse gostar, Nicole.

Ao mesmo tempo, no banheiro feminino...

**Jun: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Jun deu um grito de pavor ao encontrar Violeta dentro do banheiro feminino quando saiu do chuveiro, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

**Jun: ***tentando esconder o resto do corpo* V-Violeta! O q-que está fazendo aqui?

**Violeta: **Aqui é o banheiro feminino, lembra?

**Jun: **S-sim, mas não podia ter se segurado? Você sabia que eu estava aqui!

**Violeta: **Na verdade, eu... *corando* ... eu não vim aqui pra usar o banheiro.

**Jun: ***confuso* Como assim?

Jun demorou pra entender o que Violeta realmente queria e, quando finalmente sacou, estava encostado na parede e com Violeta impedindo-o de sair, com os braços um de cada lado de Jun.

**Jun: ***vermelho* C-como você...

**Violeta: ***sorriso maroto* Não sou filha de uma exterminadora de youkais a toa, sabia?

Antes que Jun dissesse mais alguma coisa, Violeta o puxou pelos ombros e o beijou nos lábios. Claro que Jun levou um susto, pois era o primeiro beijo dele e ainda estava só de toalha, mas o susto não durou muito. Logo, estava retribuindo o beijo e enlaçando Violeta pela cintura, fazendo-a dar um gemido.

**Violeta: **Hum... _Pra um hanyou tímido, ele até que beija bem._

Enquanto isso, no ginásio, Sumire acordou com o grito de Jun no banheiro, mas não reconheceu ser de Jun.

**Sumire: ***olhando em volta* _Kanon e Nicole ainda não voltaram. Será que eu devia ir procurá-los? _*olhando para Kaien dormindo* _Melhor não. Não posso deixar Kaien sozinho. Talvez, se eu acordá-lo... _*balançando-o de leve* Ei, Kaien, acorda.

**Kaien: **Hum...

Enfregando os olhos, Kaien levantou-se. Mas nem ele nem Sumire esperavam por essa. Como a garota estava muito perto dele, quando Kaien levantou acabou beijando-a nos lábios sem querer, o que deixou ambos assustados.

**Sumire: ***indo um pouco pra trás, assustada* KAIEN?

**Kaien: ***gualmente assustado* D-desculpe, Sumire, foi sem querer! Não fique zangada comigo, por favor!

Sumire não estava zangada. Ela estava com a mão nos lábios, surpresa e com o rosto levemente corado. Como Jun, também havia sido o primeiro beijo dela.

**Kaien: **Sumire?Você não esta zangada, está?

**Sumire: **N-não, é que... esse foi meu primeiro beijo.

**Kaien: **Ah... *corando* C-confesso que... que foi meu primeiro beijo também. S-sabe que... sabe que não foi ruim?

Sumire deu um sorriso leve. Não era o elogio que ela esperava, mas ainda era um elogio.

**Sumire: **Sim. Não foi.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Quando o grupo voltou a se reunir no ginásio, Sumire e Kaien estavam levemente corados; Jun estava vermelho como um pimentão e todo descabelado enquanto Violeta estava com um sorriso satisfeito e levemente corada; E Kanon estava com uma marca de mão na cara enquanto Nicole estava emburrada e também levemente corada.

**Violeta: **Nossa, que marca mais feia! Mamãe fazia marcas iguaizinhas no papai quando eram adolescentes. Até me mostrou as fotos!

**Kaien: **Aonde vocês foram?

**Nicole: **À biblioteca, mexer no computador. Desconfiei que esse terremoto não foi natural e Kanon e eu decidimos investigar. No final, descobrimos muitas coisas, inclusive quem criou o robô que atacou a Sumire: um tal de Naraku.

**Jun: **Naraku? Violeta, não foi esse que colocou a maldição do buraco do vento na sua família?

**Violeta: **Se não existir outro Naraku, foi.

**Kanon: **Também descobrimos que ele é dono de uma empresa famosa, e suas concorrentes contruíram um supermercado e a nossa escola. Tanto a empressa quanto as construções feitas foram vítimas de terremoto também e ... *notando algo* Kaien, você está bem?

**Kaien: ***tremendo* Não, não estou bem. Tem mais alguém aqui, Kanon!

A notícia surpreendeu a todos, antes de Kanon usar seu faro e ver que, de fato, havia mais gente viva ali além deles. Mas antes que pudessem fazer alguma coisa, levaram um susto quando raízes surgiram do chão e prenderam os seis jovens. As raízes eram fortes, e nem mesmo usando suas unhas (menos Violeta, é claro) conseguiram se soltar.

**Voz: **Você estava certo, papai: houve sobreviventes no colégio Shikon no Tama.

Duas pessoas saíram das sombras e o sexteto pode ver que se tratava de um homem e de uma garota da idade deles. Violeta acabou rosnando ao ver o homem. Pela descrição que sua mãe havia lhe dado, era o homem que havia amaldiçoado sua família: Naraku.

**Naraku: **Eu sempre acerto, Kim. E tinha certeza de que seriam os filhos "deles": o filho do Inuyasha e da reencarnação de sacerdotisa que sempre o acompanhava, os filhos daqueles dois youkais-lobo, a filha do Sesshoumaru com aquela humana pirralha, a filha do meu ex-escravo Kohaku e, finalmente, a filha do monge amaldiçoado com aquela exterminadora de youkais.

**Violeta: **Então a minha mãe acertou na descrição: você é o mesmo Naraku que amaldiçoou minha família!

**Kanon: **Qual era o seu objetivo com isso, afinal? Por que demoliu o supermercado, nossa escola e a empresa que construiu a ambos?

**Naraku: **Ora, moleque, você tem noção de quem é o dono da empresa rival à minha? A empresa Higurashi.

Ao ouvir o sobrenome de sua família, Jun ficou quase tão pálido quanto seus cabelos...

**Jun: **Higurashi?

... que logo virou uma expressão de fúria que nem sua melhor amiga, Sumire, tinha visto.

**Jun: **VOCÊ FEZ TUDO ISSO PRA SE VINGAR DOS MEUS PAIS? VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DE QUE MATOU MILHARES DE PESSOAS COM ESSE SEU PLANO MALUCO?

**Naraku: **É um preço pequeno comparado com meu objetivo de acabar com Inuyasha, o principal responsável pelo fracasso de meus planos. Infelizmente, tanto ele quanto a esposa também sobreviveram ao desmoronamento na empresa, então vou ter que bolar outra coisa.

O que Naraku nem sua filha sabiam é que Violeta tinha um plano. Enquanto o vilão falava demais, como todos os vilões fazem, ela cochichou com Sumire, pedindo que a mesma usasse o poder especial que havia herdado da mãe dela.

**Sumire: ***cochichando de volta, indignada* Está louca? Se eu usar o ataque aqui, o resto da escola vai desabar em cima de todo mundo! Não só em cima do Naraku e da filha dele.

**Violeta: **O Jun sabe desse seu ataque?

**Sumire: **Sabe, mas...

**Violeta: **Então só faça o ataque e confie em mim!

**Sumire: ***suspirando* Está bem. Mas se morrermos, a culpa é toda sua.

Naraku, que ainda se gabava de seu plano, ficou surpreso ao sentir o chão tremendo.

**Naraku: **Kim, pare de tremer o chão.

**Kim: ***assustada* Eu não estou fazendo isso, papai! É UM TERREMOTO DE VERDADE!

Não só os vilões, mas também os heróis, ficaram assustados.

* * *

><p>Esse foi o penúltimo capítulo. Sei que está curto pra uma fic de fichas, mas a ideia não era muito longa, por isso que só entraram 6 fichas. Espero que estejam gostando.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Mesmo assustado, Naraku soube logo que Sumire era a responsável por isso, pois, além de ser a única ali não assustada, estava fazendo um esforço danado pra aumentar o terremoto, coisa que a expressão dela mostrava.

**Naraku: **SUA PESTE, PARA DE TREMER TUDO! O RESTO DA ESCOLA VAI CAIR!

**Jun: ***compreendendo* _Entendi! Sumire quer fazer o resto da escola cair em cima do Naraku!_ *tentando soltar-se* _É melhor eu fazer alguma coisa pra não atingir a gente também. _*soltando uma mão* _Uma só deve ser o suficiente._

**Sumire: **Eu não vou parar, Naraku! Você arruinou a vida de muita gente, e agora vai ter O TROCO!

Aumentando a potência, Sumire causou o maior terremoto que havia feito em sua vida. No final, como previsto, o colégio acabou desabando em cima de todo mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sumire: <strong>*abrindo os olhos* Ahn... onde... onde eu estou?

**Voz: **Num quarto de hospital, querida prima.

Sumire notou que estava numa cama de hospital, com Violeta ao seu lado.

**Sumire: **Violeta? O que aconteceu?

**Violeta: **Você desmaiou depois daquele esforço danado pra fazer o terremoto. Mas deu certo! *estendendo a mão direita* Viu só? Meu buraco do vento desapareceu, o que quer dizer que Naraku foi derrotado!

Empolgada, Violeta abraçou a prima, que agora estava sentada na cama.

**Sumire: **E os outros? Estão bem?

**Violeta: **Estão sim. Foram comprar algo pra comer no restaurante do hospital. Durante o seu esforço, Jun conseguiu soltar um dos braços a tempo e criou uma barreira protetora que salvou todos nós do terremoto. *sorriso maroto* Como eu esperava do meu namorado.

**Sumire: ***surpresa* Namorado? Vocês dois estão namorando?

**Violeta: **Depois de tudo que passamos, não vou me surpreender se você e o Kaien, Nicole e Kanon e Jun e eu começarmos a ter um relacionamento desse tipo. Aliás, por que não apresenta o Kaien pros seus pais? Os médicos chamaram os pais de todo mundo. Eles estarão aqui em 15 minutos.

**Sumire: ***corando* Acho que ainda é cedo pra apresentar o meu talvez-futuro-namorado pros meus pais.

**Violeta: **Faça como quiser. De qualquer forma, estou orgulhosa de você, priminha.

Sumire deu um sorriso leve para a prima, antes do resto do grupo entrar no quarto, carregando um monte de comida. Aquele, sem dúvida, havia sido um dia que jamais esqueceriam. Haviam ficado amigos próximos com a ajuda esse terremoto.

E, se o destino quisesse, seriam até mais do que isso.

FIM!


End file.
